


Christmas in Acme Labs

by GrandmasterReigen



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmasterReigen/pseuds/GrandmasterReigen
Summary: Pinky loves Christmas. Brain hates Christmas. To make matters worse, Brain loses his precious globe keychain.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Christmas in Acme Labs

Snow was falling in front of Acme Labs and festive decorations surrounded the neighbourhood. Pinky was singing Christmas carols (though he got half of the words wrong) in the lab. 

Brain was having a writer’s block so to speak. Christmas never was inspiring time for him to plot and he wished the whole festivity wouldn’t exist. He looked at the little planet Earth keychain, his most priced possession. It was a Christmas gift from Pinky from last year and he cherished it as his good-luck charm. It was soothing to touch it. Maybe one day the real world would be in his hands too. 

He tried to block Pinky’s endless singing but it was a challenge. Brain sighed. His friend was a complete Christmas nut unlike him. Guilty feeling flashed in Brain’s mind when he watched Pinky decorating the place with Christmas ornaments. How he wished Pinky didn’t like Christmas either!

And gifts! Brain detested the thought of it. He didn’t have anything for Pinky and felt immense pressure from Pinky’s gift from last year. He had no idea what to give him and had even suggested the other mouse they wouldn’t exchange gifts this year, but knowing Pinky he was certain he would give something to Brain anyway. 

Brain went to window and looked at the snowy landscape. Snow fell slowly, making the world look silent and peaceful. Brain felt almost meditated and forgot his worries and frustrations for a second. 

”Oh Braiiin”, a cheerful voice singsonged. ”There you are! Guess what! The science guys have left us a seed bar for Christmas! Narf!”

Pinky stopped when he noticed the other mouse’s quiet demeanor. 

”Poit! Is everything all right, Brain? You seem absent-minded.”

”That’s rich coming from you”, Brain muttered under his breath. ”I’m fine. Just not in mood for Christmas.”

”Not mood for Christmas?! Egad, Brain! That’s terrible!” Pinky gasped. ”It’s the best time of the year!”

”No it’s not!” Brain said empathically. 

”But it’s full of cheer and good will and happy people and yummy food! What’s there not to like?” 

”Nothing you would understand. Now go decorate some tree or something and leave me alone. You don’t want to be around me during Christmas.”

”Of course I want, you silly-willy!” Pinky retorted. 

Brain sighed, feeling pained.

Pinky was blissfully unaware how Brain hated the Christmas. He wanted to keep it that way or else he might ruin Pinky’ Christmas spirit.

”I’ll go to wrap your gift now, narf!” Pinky said and giggled happily.

Brain groaned. As he had guessed, Pinky had something for him. Drat. 

”Uh, Pinky, about your present-” 

But Pinky had already hopped away. 

Brain’s meditative mood faded out. What could he give to Pinky?! Nothing came to his mind. He decided to get some fresh air and opened the window.

As he opened it, he heard something falling.

His Earth keychain!

Panicked, Brain jumped on the snow. 

He had to find it! It was too important to lose! He tried to feel the orb in the snow. Brain searched for the keychain frantically. New snow kept falling. 

Few hours has passed and Brain sniffed. It was getting too dark to see. Brain gave up for the search, his whole body felt numb from cold. He hopped back to window sill and inside the lab. 

The whole lab was decorated with all kinds of shiny Christmas ornaments and lights. Pinky had really outdone himself. He had even put fairy lights around the room. 

Brain went to their cage and sat on the ground. He sighed deeply. This was officially the worst Christmas ever. Even worse than… he didn’t want to think about it.

”Brain! There you are!” came a happy greeting that stirred Brain from his dark musings. 

Pinky patted Brain on the shoulder and let out a tiny gasp. 

”You’re ice cold!” 

”It’s all right, Pinky.”

”I gotta make you a hot chocolate so you won’t catch a cold! Pinky pulled a small blanket out of nowhere and put it around Brain. 

”You don’t have to-”

Soon Pinky came with a steaming mug of hot beverage and gave it to Brain. 

”What were you thinking, going outside when it’s so cold?” Pinky scolded the smaller mouse. 

”Well, actually, I uh…” Brain couldn’t bring himself to say that he had lost the keychain. What would his friend think of him if he told that?

”You’re shivering!” Pinky exclaimed and started to rub Brain.

Brain felt warmth spreading around his body. Why was Pinky so thougtful?! While he didn’t have any present for Pinky and lost his last year’s gift in the snow. Not to mention his Christmas blues feelings. 

”Pinky, about your present…” Brain tried again but Pinky hushed him. 

”Now you rest while I go to finish wrapping your gift!”

”You’re… still doing that?!” 

”Yeah! It’s such a big gift, narf!”

Brain slumped. Of course his friend was going to give something spectacular. Just his luck. Why didn’t he have a cagemate who disliked Christmas like him? 

He sipped his drink. It tasted heavenly. Brain planned how he would go find a flashlight and search for the keychain in the night when Pinky was sleeping. World domination plans had to wait. Besides, Pinky wanted to spend the Christmas in the lab. 

”All warmed up?” Pinky asked when he came back from his wrapping endeavours. 

”Yes. Thank you”, Brain said. 

”Do you want to open your present now or tomorrow?” Pinky then asked.

”Uh, perhaps tomorrow?” 

”Oh I can’t wait that long! You’re gonna open it tonight! Zort!”

”Very well”, Brain said uneasily.

Pinky observed his friend for a while. 

”You still don’t seem to be in Christmas spirits”, he then stated, sounding slightly disappointed.

”You are correct”, admitted Brain. ”I don’t like this holiday or things connected to it.”

”That’s a pity! I hope Santa won’t hear you!” 

”Pinky, I doubt Santa has spies watching over laboratory mice…”

”You never know, narf! Especially after last Christmas.”

”You might be right. I’m sorry I am not Christmas-enthusiast like you, Pinky. I hope it won’t damper your spirits.”

”Of course not! I just want my friend to be happy on Christmas, that’s all! Tell me why you don’t like Christmas, Brain!”

”I rather not.”

”Please, tell me!”

”But you won’t like it.”

”I can take it! Let me hear it already!”

”Very well. If you insist…” 

”It happened when I was a young mouse and they did electric shock experiments on mice here. All in the name of science, hmph. It was around Christmas when they decided to experiment with me all day long. However, they used too much electricity and it made my tail twisted.”

Pinky looked at Brain’s tail that was unusually zigzaggy for a mouse. ”Naaarf! I had no idea… I thought you were born that way!"

Brain shook his head. 

”I’m sorry that they did that to you”, Pinky said and touched Brain’s tail gently. 

He stroked the tail and said: ”If it’s any consolation, I think it looks cute. Makes you unique.” 

Brain blushed for the sudden words. 

”Now, let’s go open your present!” Pinky said happily. 

”But Pinky, you have already given me so much! I can’t possibly accept any more gifts from you!” 

”What do you mean, I haven’t given you anything yet!” Pinky exclaimed confused. 

Brain blushed again. He had accidentally slipped that. He couldn’t say that how Pinky had treated him today was a gift in itself, it was too embarrassing. Too sappy. It wasn’t something you told to your friend.

”Silly Brain! Come now!” 

Brain followed. Wistfully he hoped it was another Earth keychain. 

It wasn’t a keychain. It was a big chalkboard with new chalks and a box of pens and pencils and big pad of grid paper.

”I thought you might need some new supplies for taking over the world”, Pinky said and smiled.

”Pinky, this is… wonderful, thank you so much”, Brain said, feeling overwhelmed. 

”You don’t look so happy”, Pinky said with a worried face.

”It’s just… uh, I have been trying to say this to you all day… that is, well, I don’t have anything for you!” Brain finally managed to stutter the dreaded words. 

Flinching he looked at Pinky’s reaction. He feared the other might burst into tears as Christmas meant so much to him.

But Pinky didn’t cry, he simply smiled.

”That’s all right. The best gift I can get from you is that you spend Christmas with me!” Pinky said and beamed. 

”Really? That’s awfully non-commercial from you”, Brain wondered. ”Even if I’m not really into Christmas?”

”It’s okay, Brain. Christmas is about being with loved ones!” 

”Mmmh”, Brain just hummed. 

Pinky wanted to admire snow so they went to the window and watched silently as the snow fell on the ground. It was a tranquil sight. Brain would have felt relaxed if it wasn’t for the missing keychain. 

”Are you pondering what I’m pondering?”

”Probably but why is Snowball’s name Snowball when he’s brown?” Pinky asked in confusion.

”No you id- uh no, Pinky that’s not what I was thinking. I was thinking that it would be nice to take over the world when it’s this peaceful. No one would suspect a thing on Christmas eve. People are so stuffed from Christmas meal that they couldn’t fight back.”

Pinky poked his elbow playfully on Brain’s side. ”Oh Brain, you think of work stuff even when it’s Christmas!”

”I can’t help it”, Brain smiled. ”And you giving me new tools for scheming isn’t helping me not to plan world domination, you know.”

”I love it when you get that passionate look on your face when you talk of taking over the world, poit. It makes you so enthusiastic and happy.”

Brain blushed. Had Pinky swallowed some good observer pill?! 

”Pinkyy…” he whined in embarrassment. 

”But it’s true!” 

They watched quietly the snow. It was nice being close to each other like this without having to say anything, Brain mused. His thoughts wandered from the snowy scenery and world domination to the little keychain and he sighed. Would he ever find it? Of course it was just some silly and material thing but it still saddened him that he had lost it. It reminded him of Pinky’s letter to Santa in which he had said all those nice things about him. The keychain had worked as a reminder of those things and to know there was someone on his side. 

”Maybe we could go build a snowmouse tomorrow?” Pinky broke the silence.

”That’s a good idea”, Brain said and yawned. Warmth from Pinky’s body made him drowsy. 

Later they drank mulled wine that scientists had left in the fridge and Pinky sang Christmas songs to Brain’s dismay.

When it was time to go bed, Brain was too tired to go to search for the keychain with flashlight in the night and fell asleep right next to Pinky. 

Next morning, they went outside to play in the snow. Some of it had melted during the night but now it was easy to mold. 

Pinky was building a snowmouse. Brain settled for a miniature replica of Sydney’s opera house. He also indulged himself and made a little army of people and talked to them as if they were his troops. 

When he was buiding a statue of Brainliberty, he felt something hard in the snow. Maybe a pebble, he thought in annoyance. Brain took the thing in his hand and gasped.

It was his beloved keychain! Brain clutched it to his chest and almost let out a gleeful sound from his mouth. 

”What do you have there?” Pinky asked in curiosity.

Pinky saw the familiar round keychain. 

”Oh, you still have it!” 

”Of course I still have it”, Brain said defensively.

”You better be careful or you’ll lose it in the snow”, Pinky said, waving his finger. 

”Oh don’t I know it.”


End file.
